Sweet Tooth
by Kuro Rakka Shimo
Summary: When the siblings are away, young brothers will play! When Theodore's home on his own with a friend, what can a simple conversation between them lead to?


**_A/N_**

**_Hey readers! Hope you've paid attention to the changes on my profile, because for the first time in a long time, I'll be using an OC! Xyrza, to be precise. Now, without further hesitation... READ ON!_**

* * *

"There we go. This batch should be done in an hour or so. Thanks for helping me with the cooking, Xyrza. It's a lot easier when you have someone to help you." A sixteen year old Theodore Seville said, clothed in a green shirt, blue jeans, and a white apron, stained in a few places.

His friend, named Xyrza, who was also sixteen, adjusts his blue and yellow shirt, some flour falling from it as he nods in response. "No problem. I like cooking!" He said with a smile. He ran his hand through his ash brown hair, looking around the counter. "These cupcakes are gonna taste good, aren't they?" He spoke as he grabbed two containers of icing. Xyrza passed one to Theodore, his tail wagging side to side.

Theodore nods as he opens the container, carrying it to the dining room. Upon the table was a plate, several cupcakes sitting on it. He hums softly, using a plastic knife to smear chocolate icing onto them.

Xyrza licked his lips as he watched Theodore, smiling slightly as he inched closer to his friend. Truth be told, he was somewhat attracted to the chubby munk, though he'd never done or said anything of it, as he was still unsure of his own feelings.

"So, uh... Where's your brothers?" Xyrza asks, sniffing one of the finished cupcakes as his belly growled.

"Well, Simon said he was taking Jeanette out for coffee, Alvin's over by Brittany, probably arguing over something silly." Theodore answered as he finishes placing icing on the final cupcake. "And Eleanor..._ *sigh*_ She's out somewhere with a friend."

Xyrza's tail drooped. "You like her, right? Then why don't you two get closer?" He asks, grabbing a cupcake and eating it in one bite. "Because, we're already a couple. I don't know how we can get any closer." Theodore answers, also eating a cupcake.

_'Here's my chance! Don't screw this up!' _Xyrza thought as he scooted closer to Theodore. "Um.. You have a some icing on you." He said. Theodore reached for a napkin, only for Xyrza to stop his hand. "I'll get it." He said with a smile.

He leaned forward and licked away the small amount of icing on the corner of Theodore's mouth, dragging his tongue slowly towards Theodore's ear. Theodore shuddered from the sudden contact, keeping completely still. It felt strange, but at least it was getting rid of the icing.

"Why'd you do it like that?" He asked as Xyrza pulled away. Xyrza silenced him, pulling Theodore into a deep kiss. The green clad squirmed a little, only to relax and kiss Xyrza back, blushing. Xyrza unzipped Theodore's pants, rubbing his palm against the front of his underwear.

Theodore moaned as Xyrza broke the kiss, leaving both of them panting. "I'll show you how you can get closer with Eleanor." He whispered in his ear.

"How?" Theodore asked. Xyrza slipped his hand inside Theodore's briefs, gently groping his heavy balls. "Just do what I say and you'll be more than ready~" he spoke.

"First, we gotta be naked." Xyrza said as he lifted off his own shirt, revealing his chubby form, signaling Theodore to do the same. Before long, both of them were completely nude, and Theodore had covered his crotch in embarrassment. Xyrza shook his head and moved his hands away. "You can't be nervous in front of her." He said.

He laid Theodore on the table, gazing over his body. "Much better." He said as he grabbed a cupcake, putting it upside down on Theodore's chest, smearing the icing onto him. "Hey! What're you doing?" Theodore squeaked, squirming a little. "Relax. You're gonna like this." Xyrza said calmly as he partially covered Theo's chest with icing. He licked across Theodore's chest, gathering the sweet chocolate icing on his tongue as he did.

Theodore squirmed again before moaning, closing his eyes. He gasped sharply as Xyrza's tongue trailed over and around his nipple, making him hold his friend in place, begging him to lick it again.

"See? Told you you'd like it~" Xyrza teased, taking Theodore's nipple into his mouth and sucking on it. Theodore's moans slowly got louder and louder as pleasure shot through his body, panting. His 7-inch shaft had hardened quickly, pointing upwards with a slight curve towards his face.

Xyrza grabbed Theodore's cock, stroking it slowly. Theodore moaned louder, cheeks reddened and bright. He bucked his hips, suddenly spurting out a small strand of precum. It landed in the back of Xyrza's paw, and he brought it to his mouth to lick away. Xyrza moved quickly, his head between Theodore's plump thighs and his nose pressed up against his balls.

"You taste sweet... I'm sure she'll like that~" He said playfully, running his tongue along Theodore's sac.

"Thanks, I guess." Theodore replied, moaning again while Xyrza licked at his balls.

**_*~Theodore's POV~*_**

I just couldn't stop myself from moaning. All this pleasure on my cock is just too much. I arched my back, whining weakly for more. It was all so strange, but yet so good! The head of my cock went into his mouth, and I grabbed the back of his head, worried he'd stop.

He started to suck, beginning softly. I bit my lip, another spurt of precum going into his mouth. Xyrza's hand went to my balls again, carefully fondling them as he sucked harder, taking in inch by inch of my meat until his nose finally pressed against my lower tummy.

Xyrza squirmed free, panting just as much as I was. He grabbed the icing and gave me a seductive wink. I blushed, watching as he gathered a good amount of the icing on his paw. He rubbed his messy paw on my crotch, smearing most of it on my dick.

"There... It'll taste a lot better now." he said, putting his hands on my thighs. He squeezed softly, taking my entire cock into his mouth. I moaned out even louder as the pleasure spiked greatly, gaining moans from both of us.

**_*~Normal POV~*_**

Xyrza shuddered slightly, eyes closed as he moved Theodore's shaft around in his mouth, cleaning it up completely. He swallowed fresh precum, fondling Theo's balls more. Theodore's cock had a strange taste, sweetness mixed with the faint trace of musk, along with the slight taste of a green apple. Though it wasn't the flavor than was spurring Xyrza on. No, he was more obsessed with the smooth, fleshy texture of it on his wet and slimy tongue.

"Why do you taste so... Good?" Xyrza asked as he pulled away to lick the icing away from Theo's ball sac. "Aaahh... I-It might be the bath soap I use.. It's flavored in case it gets in my mouth..." Theodore andswered, bucking his hips.

"Relax, my chubby friend. I'm the one showing you, remember?" Xyrza said playfully, sucking on the left ball as his paws slipped under Theodore, squeezing his plump butt cheeks.

Theodore squeaked from the attention to his ass, trying his best not to squirm in place as the cleaning continued. After several minutes of pants and moans, Xyrza finally moved from his crotch. "Next is actual penetration~" he said with a happy hum. He got on his hands and knees, facing away from Theodore woth his chubby rump raised.

"Just stick your cock in me nice and hard~" Xyrza instructed, wagging his tail in excitement. Theodore only nodded as he got behind his friend, the head of his shaft poking against Xyrza's twitching hole. He grunted as he tried to push himself in forcefully, making Xyrza hiss softly in pain as he dug his claws into the sheets. "Whoa there... I'll loosen up first..." Xyrza said.

Xyrza put two of his fingers in his mouth, drooling as he rubbed them on his tongue. He spread his butt cheeks with his other paw, positioning his wet fingers at his squishy hole. They went inside with ease, making lewd, wet sounds as they were pumped along Xyrza's insides.

"Mmm.. Now put it in~" Xyrza sighed a minute or so later, moving his hand. Almost immediately, he hound himself mounted by Theodore, his prick nice and hard and drooling with pre as he prepared to go in deep. Xyrza raised his tail out of the way. "Go for it~!" He encouraged, only to gasps loudly as his walls were suddenly stretched by Theo's meat.

Moving quickly, Xyrza pinned Theodore down on his back, tail waving playfully. "Just in case she wants to be on top." He said with a grin. Before Theo could say anything, Xyrza sat himself back down on Theodore's cock, moaning out as he began to bounce in his lap slowly.

_***Xyrza's POV***_

I rested my hands on Theodore's shoulders, picking up my pace as I rode him. His back arched off of the bed as he moaned out my name loudly. I blushed, wiggling my hips to stir his member within my hole. He held on to my hips, thrusting back up into me in sync.

"Xyrzaaa... You're tight!" He moaned, tongue dangling out of his mouth.

Taking it as a compliment, I pulled him up into a kiss, pushing my tongue into his mouth as I bounced even faster. Our equally chubby bodies kept bumping and rubbing together, and I couldn't help letting out a few moans myself. His shaft oozed with precum, and I shuddered as each drop was smeared into my walls.

"Mmmph... Now imagine not having to lube up~" I teased, licking his nose. Judging by how hard his shaft was throbbing now, I'm guessing he liked the idea. His eyes were closed tight, humping me harder. I eventually stopped bouncing, letting him take control. I moaned, his stomach rubbing against my cock.

We were like this for several minute more, simply enjoying each other. Right as he was about to fill me with his seed, I changed our position again, now laying on my belly with my butt sticking up.

Theodore grabbed my hips, pounding my hole as hard as he could. I cried out his name as the pleasure suddenly skyrocketed. My eyes tried to roll to the back of my head as he hit my sensitive prostate a few times. Both of us were grunting and moaning, and I just enjoyed the sound of his high pitched voice moaning out in ecstacy.

His whole body tensed up as he suddenly came inside me, shooting off his load in thick, sticky ribbons. I moaned loudly from the warmth, almost head, of his cum splattering on my walls. He gave one last, strong thrust into me, making me cry out his name as I climaxed as well, spurting out my munk jizz all over his chest and belly.

**_*~Normal POV~*_**

Xyrza panted in total exhaustion, clinging to Theodore. He moaned weakly as he felt Theodore's cum begin to dribble out of his hole and onto the table. They were both tired out, only having enough energy to cling to each other. Xyrza planted a kiss on Theodore's cheek before laying his head on his chest. "Pretty good for a first... You're gonna have to try and hold it longer when you're with Eleanor..." Xyrza spoke, yawning.

"No problem there. I'm sure if you keep helping me, I'll do just fine~" Theodore said with a sly wink.

"Hey, is that a challenge?" Xyrza said, pecking Theo's lips. "Now you go on. I'll handle the clean up." He insisted. Theodore shook his head. "I'll stay here. Too tired to move, plus there's some more cupcakes in the oven~. they should be ready by now." He said.

Xyrza just blushed, knowing exactly what that meant. "Lead the way~." He hummed.

**_*~End~*_**


End file.
